I will never let you go, Soul Eater
by DarkThunder Alchemist
Summary: Soul is on the ground holding his dying partner. Maka slowly raises one hand to his face and brushes away a tear, then her eyes close slowly her hand falls into her lap silently. Soul stares at her dusty and blood splattered face, pale but still beautiful. Don't worry i'm not going to kill anyone off. Ox/Kim Marie/Stein and kinda Soul/Maka and Kid/Liz. This is an alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo! This fanfic is a mix of the soul eater anime and manga. So here is some stuff you need to know. Skip this if you have already seen/read both. Kim ( the pink haired girl) is a witch and unlike in the manga only the dwma staff black star maka kid killik and ox along with there respective weapons know. she is also currently dating ox who has grown hair. Souls last name is actually final battle has been tweaked slightly by me. They are in death city but it hasn't moved and is still in the desert, They are in a barrier put up by the kisin which happens in the anime. That barrier trappes kid, black star, maka and their respective weapons inside the barrier with the kishin. but instead of everyone watching from the death room most of the dwma has gathered around. Oh by the way I might jump viewpoints occasionally. thoughts are Italics. Alright time to start.

* * *

Chapter 1

The smoke cleared slowly. As the scene became clearer it reveled the Kishin disintegrating, frozen where he stands. Carnage everywhere.

Kid was lying on his back, there was a hole right through his chest where Asura stabbed him. His twin pistols unconscious next to him. Tsubaki stirring slowly next to Black Star. Both half buried under rubble. Soul was bleeding badly from a deep cut on his left leg, he was unable to move.

Maka was in front of the Kishin panting from effort of defeating him. "Soul!" Maka gasps, limping towards him. Soul lifts his head to look towards her, his eyes slowly widened "Maka! Watch out!" he screams.

She whips around realizing too late that the kishin is still there, his weapon coming out of his mouth pointed straight at the incapacitated Soul. As the weapon charges Asura screams, "If I'm going, I'll take at least one of you with me!"

The Weapon unleashes its wrath, heading right towards Soul.

His eyes wide with fear he saw exactly what happened. Maka getting in front of him shielding him from the weapon fire. As soul looked on she collapsed, her eyes rolling back. Asura grinned "Even better. Now I get your soul instead." he whispered as the last of him crumbled to dust. "Maka!" Soul screamed, snapped back to reality.

Struggling to get up and in danger of bleeding to death Soul dragged himself towards her he sits there her eyes are closed and breathing ragged he picks her up and holds her in his arms gingerly. Her eyes flutter open and she slowly looks at Soul."Maka don't move its going to be alright." Soul said, his voice breaking, tears welling in his eye. Her mouth tries to form words, but they are unable to come forth, no one can hear. shes fighting for breath. The broken Meister spits up blood. she looks softly at him, eyes full of love.

The barrier is fading and Dwma students are surrounding watching frozen in shock.

Soul, knelling on the ground holding his dying partner. He is crying silently now. Maka slowly raises one hand and brushes away a tear. Then her eyes close slowly and her hand falls, hitting her lap quietly. Soul stares at her dusty and blood splattered face, pale but still beautiful.

* * *

Sorry for such short chapters. I'm really trying to build up the action and scenarios a bit right now. Just keep reading please! The chapters are getting progressively longer. And don't worry i'm not going to kill Maka. I am no good at killing characters off. Well thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

This next chapter is from Soul "Eater" Evans perspective.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Maka. Her body feels heavy in my arms. Maka. Why? Why, didn't she just leave me? Let me die for her, let me protect her like i'm supposed to. I'm her Weapon and I let her die. I let her die. She's gone._

_Someone touches me. I flinch. I don't like people touching me. but I didn't mind it when you touched me Maka, I liked it when you held me close. Why couldn't you just run? No, you would never leave me or your friends. You didn't like other people fighting your battles._

_Someone touches me again. I slap them away this time. I look up from your face and I see people around me. I think I see Stein and Marie but i'm not sure. Everything seems so distant like its not reality. I look around. I see what I think is Liz. She's crying over a body. As I watch she throws herself on top of it. Embracing the limp figure. Patty is there, crying silently and trying to comfort her hysterical sister. I realize the body is Kids, his eyes open. staring at nothing. Even as I realize this I have no emotion left to care. I feel empty. Black Star is on the ground but he looks alright. Tsubaki is next to me, shes the one who keeps trying to comfort me. She places her hand on my shoulder again, this time I let her. She holds me close. But I still won't let go of you Maka. I never will._

* * *

Again these chapters are pretty short the next ones will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I guess I forgot the disclaimer! Oh well here it is. "I do not own Soul eater, but I do own a lovely sweater with an elephant on it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Soul, on the ground holding Maka a pool of their mixed blood spreading around. "Soul! Soul listen to me!" professor Stein is kneeling next to Soul shaking him.

The white haired weapon just sits there with a blank expression, unresponsive, "Soul Evans listen to me!" Stein roars. upon hearing a name he thought only Maka knew, Souls head snaps up, staring straight at Stein. He says nothing but tears silently etch tracks in his face.

"Soul listen to me, there might be something we can do for her. Were you holding her when she died?" Stein asked. Soul still was still silent but managed to nodded slowly. He crying harder now but still not making a sound.

Stein looked relived"Good that means we can get her back. Listen to me soul. If you're still physically connected that means your Souls are too. Its a process called Soul Thread. Wherever you're touching her, threads of Makas soul linger, connected to you.

If you can reach through those threads and into the Kishin you can pull her Soul away from Asura. If you can bring back her Soul, that then I may be able to save her." Stein explained hurriedly "But we don't have much time. you have to hurry."

Soul gazed down at Maka's body, which was already cold. he looked back up at Steins face, and said in a surprisingly steady and confident voice, "Alright. Ill do it." His grip on Maka tightened as he proclaimed, Maka I will get you back!"

* * *

Thanks for putting up with my terrible writing skills. This is getting better though at least I think it is. I have a really low self-esteem and am going through quite a shitstorm right now, so it would really help me if you would review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The entire area was silent as Soul lowered his head and bent over Makas body touching his forehead to her heart. at once their was a pink light mixed with yellow the soul was still eyes closed breathing slowly. "Well lets help the others while we wait there is nothing we can do for them anymore." Stein said to no one in particular.

"Alright. Nygus, can you take care of Black Star, l'll get Kidd." Stein ordered. "No one touch Maka and soul. Marie keep the students back and order the medical staff down here, if soul succeeds in bringing Maka back she will be in critical condition. There is a possibility she will still die." he commanded. Everyone started moving at once Tsubaki and Nygus went over to Back Star who was still unconscious, and started bandaging him up. Stein slowly walked over to where Kidd lay bleeding, cold and dead. Liz still crying over him.

She looked up as Stein approached. The pistol started hysterically screaming, "Stein please help him! Do something! Please! Please." "Its okay Liz." Stein told her calmly "Lord Death thought this might happen, and gave this to me." he slowly pulled a small vial out of his pocket decorated with beautiful glass swirls the liquid inside was a deep sapphire, kind of a purplish blue. "Give this too him." Stein said handing it to Liz. She took it, and holding Kidd upright against her chest, tipped it back into his mouth.

At first it did nothing, but then a blue light surrounded him, and he slowly stirred. The light faded and Kidd was gasping for breath. He opened his eyes. His brunette Weapon started crying again although more controlled. "Liz? Liz. Don't cry. Please." Kidd asked, concerned. "H-How can I not?" Liz said shakily "I was so scared." Kidd looked at her "I'm sorry I worried you" Liz smiled relieved her partner was alright. Kidd tried to sit up, but quickly fell back down. "No don't move." Liz said sternly. "You're still hurt." kid looked her strait in the eye "I don't care. The city is a wreck I have to help." Liz looked at him. "That isn't the only thing, Maka is dead." Liz told him, the tears already streaming faster down her face. "What!" Kidd shouted. His eyes surveyed the battle field. Then they landed on Maka and soul both covered in blood, sitting on the ground unmoving. "Damn it!" Kidd yelled trying to stand again.

"No Kidd stop!" Liz said as Kidd broke free from her and standing up shakily. "You're going to bleed to death!" Liz said trying to stop him "No I have to help." kid said forcibly surprising Liz. She runs forward trying to help him. he takes a few steps then collapses Liz catches him as he falls. " kid! kid!" liz starts to scream fearing for the life of her partner again. "Its alright Liz." Stein explains gently "He's just unconscious." Liz just nods and lays kid down. Stein looks at her wary and unsure if she will let him help. Liz just wipes her eyes and sighs. _It looks safe enough. she's calmed down._ "He will be fine but we still need to stop the bleeding" Stein said reaching for bandages in his lab coat. "Hold him while I take care of the wound." Stein says as he starts to mop up the blood. Patty smiles and sits down behind stein suddenly more mature. Liz just lets out a huge breath and, quietly so no one can hear, asks. "Kid. What am I going to do with you."

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me guys! I actually found the coolest author ever (Soul would be proud) Her name is similar to mine and we even do the disclaimer the same, it creepy actually. TheSilverbloodAlchemist (And yes I think of this author as a girl. Sorry if I offend. I just see her like that because, like Maka, I have issues with boys.) She has a really good Fic called Dancing To My Own Beat which is amazing. In general I hate AUs but there is an AU Fic called Airship Grigori which is amazing! Check it out. Well anyway now that i'm done gushing about my favorite author, Thanks for reading. Review plez.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer;_ I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own a very spicy can of liquid jellybeans (No seriously, its disgusting, my friend thought it would be funny to blend up some jellybeans, because I hate them, and as a prank I added hot sauce and then she drank it.)_  
_

* * *

Most of the DWMA was gathered around. Sid stood silent, watching. Medical Staff in white crisp coats. Azusa, scanning the city using her clairvoyance, Stein and Marie, standing silently, holding hands. A small crowd of students were gathered around in a perfect ring creating a sort of wall, perfectly silent, heads were gathered around Maka and Soul.

"Where are they?" Marie asked Stein. He sighed. "I don't know. It seems Soul is still inside the Kishin." Marie looked confused "But what does that mean? Isn't the Kishin gone?" Stein was silent for a while then grinned and chuckled.

"The Kishin will never be gone he is madness itself. When Maka destroyed his body she thought it was over, but at the last second he used his weapon's power, he absorbed her soul, giving the same effect as death." Stein said whimsically then fell silent. Marie just looked on at the still pair of weapon and meister.

Suddenly Stein jumped up "Everyone brace yourself!" he commanded.

There was a burst of incredible light coming straight from Maka whose eyes were now wide open and eerily glowing. The light died down till it was only a soft pale glow. All was silent and still, for a few stunning moments it was as if the world was paused.

All at once everything collapsed. A huge force blew debris everywhere, wind whipping the onlookers around. Tsubaki screamed, as she saw Soul sent flying by the explosion, landing crumpled on the ground. Maka lay where she was, the only one not affected. Soul dragging himself off the ground so he could see. "Maka! Maka!" he screamed. Stein jumped into action, at Maka in a flash. He placed his hand over her mouth. "Shes breathing!" Stein announced.

"Help me out here." the professor said without turning away from his patient. Nygus, closely followed by Marie, bent down and started working, bandaging her wounds. Tsubaki unfroze, wheeling around and running towards Soul. "You're bleeding!" she said bending over him. Soul tried to get up again but didn't even make it to his knees before quickly falling back down. "I don't care if i'm bleeding. I have to get to Maka." Soul said angrily.

Nygus was still working over the bloody, battered girl. Her voice rung out over the crowd full of warning. "Stein her breathing is getting shallow!" Souls eyes widened, he started screaming. "Maka! No! Maka! You can't die!" Struggling to get to his feet, and fighting Tsubaki who was trying to push him down. "No! Damn it! Let go! Let me go! Soul was hysterical now, crying and screaming for his partner.

Suddenly Marie spoke, tension riddling her voice "Stein, its getting worse! She's barely able to get any air!" Stein grimaced. "I know. Aghh! Damn it! The blast from the Kishin was so forcible. It tore her up. Her entire chest is collapsing on itself and there's too much internal bleeding." He hung his head defeated, his fist clenched "I'm so useless. I could do something if I had proper equipment, but most of the medical bay was destroyed in the battle." he said. Marie looked horrified, tears streaming down her face. "But we have to do something! We can't just let her die!" she screamed.

Stein locked sight with Marie. His mood changed quickly at Maries worry, fire was raging in his eyes again. "We will figure out something! He said "Right now we need to get her stabilized. Stein surveyed the area. Soul is screaming and struggling. "Marie go help Soul. Use your wave length to calm him down. He's lost to much blood already, if he keeps that up he's going to bleed to death." he said, knowing Marie would be okay if she got away from Maka's broken figure.

Marie looked at Stein warily but seeing the assurance in his eyes smiled softly and went over to Soul. He didn't seem to notice she was there. "Soul! You have to calm down." Soul did not deem to hear. He pushed himself off the ground grasping at nearby rubble for support, he managed to make it to his feet. Tsubaki jumped up ready to stop him. "Soul don't try to stand, you lost too much blood!" she pleaded.

Souls face looked lifeless but his eyes were full of tears and pain. "I have to get to Maka, I swore I would never leave her side." Souls voice was full of determination. Dragging his useless limb behind him, he slowly took a few painful steps forward. Blood splattered everywhere and each new movement caused the wound to open up even more. Tsubaki ran forward and grabbed Soul by the shoulder, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "Soul please! Please just stop." Soul shoved her away with surprising force.

He kept on dragging himself forward. Until he fell. Catching himself, somewhat upright, on a crumbling slab of concrete. Soul was breathing hard now the pain was getting to him. There was a wild look in his eyes. He kept struggling forward. Out of nowhere he started coughing and was soon spitting up blood. He has holding his side still trying to get to Maka, gasping for breath.

Then his eyes fluttered and he collapsed, slowly falling and stirring up dust as he hit the ground. Tsubaki rushed forward bending over the unconscious Weapon. "Soul! Soul!" Tsubaki's voice was full of fear, "Look at his side, he's bleeding!" Tsubaki laid him down, She ripped what fabric was left off his midriff. "Oh god." she gasped her hands covering her mouth. There was a deep bloody gash going all the way down Souls side almost as deap as the wound acros him chest. Nygus knelt beside her "The wound is very deep. We have to bandage it." She started to wrap the wound in clean white cloth. Tsubaki sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Soul. Please, hang on."

* * *

A lot longer, right! Please review/comment. Thanx for reading! Im really glad at the traffic this is getting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This chapter has Ox in it, and in the manga he has hair because his recently acquired girlfriend (Kim) made him grow it out, so please try to imagine him like that. It makes it more romantic. Actually just imagine the most handsome Ox possible. If you're not creative just Google a picture of "ox with hair" and it will come up. alright time to start enjoy, and plez comment!

* * *

Stein was working furiously over Maka, trying to keep her breathing. "Damn it! There's nothing else I can do, But she still isn't breathing enough!" Stein growled. His voice was tense and full of rage, all directed at himself. Marie was next to him her hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him. "Stein you tried so hard, I know it will be okay." Marie said. Stein just knelt next to her. He looked pained as he placed his head in his hands. "No it won't be okay. I can't do anything. Shes going to die and its all my fault!" Stein yelled getting progressively more distraught.

The crowd of students that had gathered around were silent some were crying. One of those students was a girl with short pink hair. She was crying, holding tight to a handsome boy. The boy was looking down at the pinkette, there was a deep worry in his eyes. "Kim don't cry it will be all right." He said desperately trying to comfort her. She sniffled "But Ox I have to help! If I don't Maka will die!" Kim said sobbing harder she buried her face in his chest. Ox wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "You can't! if you release your Soul Protect here every student will be trying to kill you instantly." Ox responded trying to convince her.

Kim pulled away from him she stared into his eyes tears welling up. "But I can't let her die!" She screamed running forward.

Ox was stunned for a second then took off after her. He caught up to her when she was five feet from Maka. He grabbed her hand. Everyone was watching now. Ox was begging "Please Kim. They'll kill you." Kim took his other hand in hers "Then cover me." she said giving him a small smile. Ox looked at the ground and then sighed. "Alright, I will." he said. "You know I will protect you until I die." Ox pledged, quietly, almost to himself.

Kim nodded slightly and turned, running to Maka.

Ox faced the crowd of students as his weapon Harvar walked up to his side. "Ready to go?" he asked, not even looking at his partner. "You bet." Ox replied there was determination in his voice. Killik ran up already wearing Pot of fire and thunder. "I guess you're going to need some help here, huh buddy? he inquired. Ox just smirked, "Hell yeah."

Stein was still working over Maka trying to stop all the bleeding which kept starting up again. Kim was on the ground next to her. "Stein I can help her with my magic, but I can't heal her. I can only keep her breathing, but you're going to need to do the rest." Kim instructed. Stein nodded "Okay, I can do that. I just got a report that the medical bay still is partially functioning, They sent a rescue team. I thought she wouldn't last long enough for them to get here, but now I know she can." Stein told her the relief was evident in his voice.

Kim looked over at Ox "You Ready?" she asked him. Ox grinned, standing back to back with Killik "Ready as i'll ever be!" he said. Kim smiled back "All right then." "Soul Protect release!" Kim shouted, a pulse of her soul wavelength emitted from her.

The crowd of students was shocked for a moment, than all the Meisters with soul perception gasped. "Shes a Witch!" a blond haired boy yelled. "What!? How can she be here!" A short brunette screamed. "Shes on the kishin's side!" another student responded. At that last comment several weapons transformed into their misters hands. most followed suit soon after, the weapons without Meisters started transforming parts of their bodies into blades and chains.

Ox stared at them, fire raging through his eyes, putting himself between Kim and the hostile students. Ox decided to at lest attempt to make them see reason "Kim is good! She's on our side! She's trying to help Maka, not hurt her!" He tried to reason. The crowd didn't want to hear it "You're on the Kishins side too!" the brunette yelled again.

Killik was angry now too "No were not!" he yelled. A strange green haired girl stepped forward. Her eyes were blood-hungry "It doesn't matter whose side you're on, you're protecting the which." and at that she charged. Ox blocked and threw her off, but that spurred about a third of the armed teams to attack. The rest stayed where they were unsure of what to do.

Ox and Killik were managing to protect Kim but were quickly in bad shape, But Tsubaki jumped in changing her ponytail into a chain scythe and knocking back the advancing Meisters.

Kim was bent over Maka, able to use her magic now that her Soul Protect was released. "Tanacoon raccon coon ponpon ponikitanu!" she chanted her hands started to glow, and she placed them a few inches over Makas mouth. "Saisei no ibuki!" She yelled a light coming from the palms of her hands, and then suddenly Maka was gasping for breath, able to finally breath well. "Stein smiled relieved it had worked. "Thank god." he said. Kim didn't break concentration But smiled gently "You did great Stein, if it had been anyone else she would have died long before this, with all the internal damage she has." Kim told him. Stien looked at her face it was full of determination, she was staring intently at Maka. Than he whispered silently his voice full of emotion "Thank you Kim."

* * *

Hey. Thanks for reading! Stein was a little OOC this time but i really think that by the end of the manga he actually has a lot of emotions. he may not have a name for most of them but he still feels it. I decided to make him feel a bit more in this chapter. its mostly stress that's making him act like this. Hes going to be a little more in character for the next few chapters but hes still going to be compassionate with Kim . He actually does tend to do this when someone gets hurt. Well read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The medical team had arrived, the DWMA students were all standing back now, looking sheepish after Stein had set them straight about Kim. Ox was sitting next to Kim his hands were on her shoulders. "Kim you're using too much magic be careful." He said concerned. Sweat was dripping down Kim's face. "I have too keep going until the medical team can take over." she whispered, she couldn't talk and louder out of exhaustion. Jackie was concerned for her Meister "He's right Kim if you over do it your going pass out." Kim was still staring straight at Maka not answering.

Ox sighed smiling, at Kims determination and bravery. A man in a white lab coat ran up now that he was done talking too Stein "excuse me Ms. Witch, we can take it from here" he said. Kim let out a big breath and the light from her hands subdued. She got shakily to her feet. Ox turned to face the students most were glaring at Kim, some looked as if they want ed to attack. "Kim, we need to get out of here." he said still eyeing too students and trying to support the exhausted Kim all at once.

Kim started slowly towards the remains of the school. Ox following her, keeping an eye on the crowd.

They were almost to the gates when Kim let out a small squeak and then collapsed. Ox caught her as she fell, she was pale drained of almost all her magic. "Kim! Kim!" he yelled his eyes wide. Jackie ran up "Its okay Ox, this happens when she uses too much magic, she'll be fine." Ox relaxed a little and laid Kim down. Jackie turned "I'm going to go up to the school and tell them what happened, You take care of her."

Ox nodded as Jackie ran off.

Than a girl with green hair stepped out of the crowd she went unnoticed as she started towards Ox and Kim. "Damn Witch, shes still alive." she muttered. Then she charged, transforming her hand into a ominous black and green blade. She was going straight for the unconscious Kims throat. Killik realized what was happening and screamed, "Ox watch out!" Ox spun around and realized what was happening too late, his Weapon to far too help. Time seemed to slow down as he moved like a flash. Then the green haired girl was right in front of him. The insane look in her eyes changed too surprise as she looked down at the blood dripping off her blade. Her blade which was impaled straight through the wrong person. The person that loved the pink haired witch. Straight through Ox.

* * *

Little short but the others were fairly long. The next chapter jumps forward a little. I really hope its good so far. Well comment plez.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok I forgot to mention some things that were in the manga. The DWMA makes a peace treaty with the witches in order to get their help in battle against the kishin. Again please try to think of Ox as having hair or just really handsome. Oh and some of this chapter is from a Liz point of view. And Jackie is technically a witch but can't use magic because she was never taught how. Ok starting now. R&R

* * *

Kidd woke up to a pair of sparkling powdery blue eyes filled with worry. They widened as they looked back at his own. As he became more orientated with his surroundings he realized it was Liz. She was sitting in a chair next to him. He wondered why he was lying down, and tried to get up. But as he did, pain arced through his body. A small gasp escaped his lips as he fell right back down.

Liz jumped up and grabbed his hand "Kidd! Kidd!" she yelled. Kidd realized he was in the hospital, unable to move. "Liz what's going on?" he said painfully.

Liz answered him. "Its alright Kidd. You passed out after we defeated the kishin." Kidd was confused. "What do you mean kishin?" he asked. Liz looked horrified "Kidd don't you remember? Maka beat the kishin and you, you..." Liz trailed off. Kidd looked concerned now. "Liz what happened?" He asked. Liz was starting to cry again "Kidd you had died!" she wailed, bursting into tears.

She quickly covered her face. Kidds eyes widened as he remembered everything that had happened. "Liz. Liz please don't cry. I'm sorry." he said trying to sit up comfort her. She gasped. "No! Don't move, you're going to start bleeding again." Liz demanded as she pushed Kidd back down into bed. He obeyed, but started firing off questions "Liz, are you all right? Wheres everyone else? Is the kishin gone?" Kidd gasped "Back at the battle field you said Maka was dead."

Liz gazed at his deep paralyzing yellow eyes "No shes not. Soul managed to bring her back from being absorbed by the kishin. But she's in surgery right now, we haven't heard anything and its been five hours." Liz sniffled. Kidd grabbed her hand. Nothing needed to be said. That gesture was enough. "Wheres everyone else?" he asked. Tsubaki walked up to the bedside, coming into Kidds line of view. "We're all right here, Kid." she said. Kid stared at her and tried to get up again only to fall back clutching his ribs "urggh" he moaned, he then realized his entire chest was swathed in bandages "What happened?" he asked. Liz looked pained. "Kidd, the kishin hurt you really bad." she said almost crying again.

Kid squeezed her hand and she stopped sniffiling. He tried to look around but couldn't. "Liz can you help me sit up?" Kidd asked. She smiled at him weakly than lifted him up. supporting him while he dragged himself into a sitting position. Kid looked around the room, Killik was sitting on the floor with Fire and Thunder. The twins were asleep. their heads were resting in there Meisters lap. Kim was on the couch unconscious, and Black Star was slumped in the armchair, heavily bandaged.

Then his yellow eyes fell on Soul. Somehow that impacted Kid the most. His entire leg was bandaged as was most of his right arm and his entire midriff. He was laying in the bed next to Kidds own. Soul's eyes were closed. His mouth was hanging partially open there was a small trickle of dried blood still in the corner. Kidd stared at Souls face. Then adverted his eyes too the ground. "He looks weak and helpless, not like the Soul he usually is, so cool and calm." Kidd said. His voice was sad.

Tsubaki returned to where she was sitting earlier, right next to Souls bed. She looked distant. Her head was bent. "Yeah, I guess its because he's so pale, he lost a lot of blood." But then she looked up and smiled. "Its going to be okay though. Soul will wake up soon and he'll be back on his feet in no time." she said, her usual cheery attitude returning.

Then Black Star suddenly spoke. "Thats right, and Stein will come in here any minute too tell us the same about Maka." he said grinning. Kidd looked at him and smirked "So did you get your big show, Black Star? The blue haired assassin flashed Kidd a thumbs up sign. Kidd smiled back then turned his attention too the pink haired Witch

"What happened to Kim?" he asked concerned for his friends safety.

Someone sighed. Kid realized that Jackie was sitting on the ground almost hidden behind the couch Kim was lying on, she was looking out the window. "Kim used too much magic. When Soul brought Maka back she was still hurt. Kim used way too much of her spirit force to cast the spell that saved her." Jackie said. It was strange. Her voice was cross, but it was also full of sisterly love. Kid was a bit worried "But she'll be okay, right?" he inquired. Jackie smiled a little. "Yeah, she will be. This has happened before, but this is the longest Kim has ever been out." she said. Kidd smiled "Well that means she'll wake up any moment now." he said. Jackie smiled back.

Kidd turned to his japanese friend. "So what about Soul?" he asked. Tsubaki sighed. "He suffered massive internal damage from the kishin during the battle." she said "And on top of that, he has a really deap gash in his side. His leg has a lot of deep wounds too." she said, staring at the ground.

Liz was watching her face the whole time she was talking.

_Tsubaki seems really concerned. _Liz thought to herself. _I wonder if she likes Soul? No. thats not it. Shes just being motherly, Tsubaki is always like this. Its just more so with Soul right now, because Maka isn't around to do it. So she is instead. _Liz smiled to herself._ Wow Tsubaki really cares about all of us a lot. _

Liz got up. "I'm going to go tell everyone you're okay Kidd. Do you need anything?" She asked gazing at his innocent face. Kidd stared back "No i'm okay, thanks" He said tilting his head too the side a little. Liz blushed. _Oh god. Those beautiful yellow eyes just look through your soul. Great liz, stop it. He doesn't think of you like that. Well, maybe he does. _Liz started towards the door, but as she got there she stopped. She turned to face Kid. "Uhh so do you remember anything from when you were unconscious?" she asked.

Kid was confused by the sudden question. "Ummm No not really." he said cautiously. Liz blushed 'Oh, well okay." She said then quickly left. Kid kept staring at the door. "What was that about?" he said stunned. Jackie giggled "Oh, you were talking in your sleep." she said. Kid groaned "Great, what did I say?" he asked. Tsubaki awnered this time. "You were kinda calling her name. Over and Over." she said. Kid moaned, really embarrassed. Jackie started impersonating kid. "Elizabeth, Please come back. Don't die! Liz! Liz!" she wailed mockingly. If possible Kidd turned reader. Tsubaki got up and slapped Jackie playfully on the wrist. "Be nice!" she scolded "You don't need to tease him for something he can't help." she said.

Kidd relaxed a little feeling more comfortable now that he had someone on his side. Tsubaki smiled deviously "What you should be teasing him about is the fact he hasn't made a move on her yet!" She said. Kids newfound comfort vanished quickly his face going right from red to scarlet. "What do you mean?" he yelled still trying to sound innocent. Tsubaki was laughing now "What I mean is you obviously love her, and from the looks of it she feels the same way." she said matter of factly. "Yeah right she only thinks of me as her Meister." he said looking forlorn.

Tsubaki went back to her post at Souls side. "Ok think what you want. But just so you know when you passed out after being resurrected she was holding you and crying the entire time. And as soon as the medics tried to take you away, she went bezerk and it took three staff members and a dose of sedative to calm her down." Tsubaki was sitting calmly saying all this with a smug look on her face. "On top of that she waited outside of surgery the whole time and refused to let anyone look at her injuries until Stein was forced to bandage her up right there." she continued. Kidd sat there a shocked look creeping onto his face with every word she spoke. "But- she she- never." He stammered. The girls started laughing at his awkward incompetence again, even Killik who had been stone silent until now gave a small laugh.

"Man, i'm going to give you the same advice I gave Ox." Killik said quietly as to not wake his weapons. "Go for it. Just don't be pushy. And try to understand her emotions. It seriously works well." he said. "Look at Kim and Ox. There really happy." At that last statement the room got quiet. Kidd looked at the girls confused their faces were somber. "Come to think of it where is Ox? I thought he would be right next to Kim." Kidd said. Jackie looked down at her feet. "Well you see..." she trailed of. suddenly she grabed fistfulls of her hair her eyes wide. "Oh, what am I going to tell Kim!" she wailed. As if aroused by her name being shouted, Kim stirred. "Kim!" her weapon shouted.

Jackie yelled rushing to her side. Kim slowly opened her eyes and moaned. "Ohhh, my head hurts." she complained bringing her hand to her temples. "What happened?" she asked. Jackie smiled she was relieved her Meister was alright. "You passed out after using too much magic." she explained. Kim sat up a little dizzy.

"Oh yeah. So hows Maka? she asked. Tsubaki was the one who answered. "We still haven't heard her exact condition but we know shes alive." she said. Kim smiled "I'm glad." she said. She surveyed the room. "Looks like we took a beating." she said "Everyone okay?" she asked. Killik answered but wouldn't face her when he spoke. "Currently, we are all still alive and breathing." he said. Kim looked a little puzzled by his tone but dropped it quickly. "So wheres Ox? I thought he would be here crying at my bedside, the big baby." she asked jokingly. Jackie averted her eyes from Kims quizzical stare.

"Well Kim, You see, he... Ox... well..." she couldn't find the right words.

Kim immediately noticed her friends uncertainty. Her face went stone cold "Jackie. Where is Ox." she demanded. Jackie sat their tears welling up in her eyes she had grabbed fistfulls of her skirt.

"It was right after you passed out Ox had caught you and was laying you down when Melissa" Jackie stopped talking her words not forthcoming. Kidd, trying to help her along and curious asked "Whose Melissa?" That gave Jackie something to latch on too. " Remember, That girl with green hair. The weapon that was about to become a death scythe recently but her Meister got killed in the Witch battle. She's been single handedly hunting down and killing all the witches she could find since then. Her total witch soul collection is fifteen.

The thing is, she was really mad at you Kim. When you fainted she saw an opening and transformed herself and went for your neck. Ox was preoccupied with helping you and didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Harvar was too far away too help." she trailed off unsure again.

Kim was almost crying now. "Jackie! What happened? Tell me!" she screamed. Jackie sucked in a big breath "Kim, Malisa was going to kill you, and Ox defended in the only way he could. He got in front of you." she looked at the floor and took a sharp breath in again. "She tore him apart." Jackie said. Kims eyes widened as she registered what her weapon was saying. "No! No! He can't be dead!" she wailed. Jackie was up in a flash hugging Kim tight. "No Kim, He's not dead." she said. Kim looked her partner in the eye. "Jackie, if he's not dead where is he? I know you're hiding something." she said still crying. Jackie hung her head low "Kim Ox is in surgery right now. The doctors said it doesn't look like he's going to live." Kim sat there. Her eyes wide. She didn't cry. She just stood up.

"Where is he. I have too get too him." she stated calmly which was surprising, seeing there was a wild look in her eye. Jackie grabbed her arm. "Kim you can't. If you use any more magic you'll die." she said. Kim stared at her face. Her eyes locked panicked and hysterical yet the rest of her face was cool and calm. "Thats a discussion for later. Right now, magic or not, I have to get to him." she said. Jackie closed her eyes, gathering up all her courage. She opened them again and took a deep breath "Ok Kim, I'll take you to Ox."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I haven't updated in a while I had some serious writers block. I had released chapter 8 but I wrote that weeks ago. I got over my block last night because I logged in to find some reviews on the story. There were only a few but it seriously helped and I wroth all this last night. Oh and by the way if you haven't read the manga, Kim and Jackie are reveled as witches by medusa and they end up fleeing from the academy thinking they are going to get killed. When in reality the DWMA are trying to make accommodations to help her. She ends up being brought back by Ox and Harvar and opens up to them a little more. Thanks to all who review.

Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own an amazing lack of self confidence.

* * *

Chapter 9

Kim was racing down the hallway. "Kim wait!" Her weapon called from behind. Kim didn't slow down.

_I Have to get too Ox. I have to. He can't just die. I won't let him. Please Ox wait for me. I'll be there soon just wait a little longer. _She thought as she flew past staring people. she suddenly stopped, surprising Jackie who came skidding to a halt. She peered around Kim and saw Harvar. He was sitting on the floor outside of big double doors. His knees were tucked into his chest and his head rested on them.

Kim walked over to the still weapon. Harvar lifted his head as he heard her approach. He was obviously tired but his eyes were filled with worry. "Kim. You're awake." he said. His voice was dull and defeated. She sighed. "Yeah I am. Hows Ox?" she asked. Harvar looked even more dejected if possible. "He's still alive but I don't know much more." he said. Kim sunk down to the floor opposite him. "What am I going to do? I don't have any more magic! If I try to heal him i'll just end up hurting us both!" she wailed, getting progressively more distraught. Jackie bent down and hugged her close. "Kim it will be alright." she said. All of a sudden Stein burst through the double doors.

Harvar jumped up. Kim followed suit quickly. "Profesor! Hows Ox?" she asked, there was worry hovering over her voice. Stein seemed surprised they were there but quickly recovered. He looked away instantly unable to face her piercing green eyes.

Stein took in a shuddering breath and hung his head low. His hair was obscuring his eyes."Kim, He's not good. We managed to stop the bleeding for now, but we can't close the wounds up. There to extensive. If we can't figure out how to close them soon then he's never going to heal. The only thing left we can do, is let him go humanly. Just let him rest peacefully. "

Stein turned away still not able to face at any of them. Kim looked horrified. "But we can't just give up on him! He's not allowed to die! Kim screamed. Jackie came up and put her arm around her meister. Suddenly the pink haired witch gasped. "Jackie I know what we can do!" she said.

She wheeled around to the professor. There was hope and courage overflowing from her."Stein, please! Let me see Ox!" she said. That got the professor's attention. His head snapped up and he looked Kim in the eye. "No Absolutely not." he said. There was a hint of anger in his gaze. Kim wasn't intimidated. "Why not?!" she challenged him. Any anger that was in his eyes earlier was gone, Now replaced with sadness and a hint of regret. "Kim, we bandaged him up, but there's still blood everywhere." he growled "Its not something you need too see."

Kim still wasn't going to accept that. "Well as far as i'm concerned thats all the more reason to let me in. I need to help him." she said getting more and more teary eyed until big waves of water were rolling down her face. "Please. Stein. Please." she begged. Stein sighed and then, begrudgingly, "Okay Kim. But no magic." Kims face lit up and she ran to the professor hugging him. "Thank you Stein!" she said. The professor chuckled. "Alright Kim, come on i'll show you where he is. Harvar are you coming to? he asked. The lightning spear nodded. "Ox is fighting his ultimate battle, He needs his Weapon there to help." Harvar said smiling a nodded and turned around.

He led them down a hall full of rushing doctors and rooms with critical condition patients all hurt during the battle. Kim was rushing behind Stein fear moving her feet. Stein stopped in front of one of the last rooms. "Kim, just be prepared, its bad in there." Stein said. Kim nodded then went in the partially open door.

She gasped. "Oh my God." she whispered.

Her eyes had landed on Ox. He was laying on the far side of the room, withering in pain. He was wrapped in bandages all around his upper body. There was blood everywhere. Painted all over his right side. Soaking into the sheats. It was smeared on his face, and in his hair. The once white bandages were stained scarlet. All the red was at a contrast to the Meister's pale skin.

Kim was horrified. She desperately tried to summon the strength to move but was only able to take a few stunned steps toward him. Than something snapped, setting her free from her trance. "Ox!" She screamed, she was at his side in a second. Kim was frantic. She bent over him caressing his face as she touched her forehead to his "Ox, This is all my fault." She whispered tears splashing down off her cheeks. She stood back holding his hand now. Than Ox stirred, gasping in pain. His eyes were still closed, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Ox!" Kim shouted worried "Can you hear me? Ox!" she was holding his hand. Stein walked up beside her. "Kim its no use. He doesn't know you're there." he sighed, "I didn't want to tell you before, but the blade Melissa was using was poisoned. The toxin is in his bloodstream, its counteracting all the sedatives were giving him. He's conscious but can't hear any of us, he can only feel pain." Stein said, he looked sad.

Kim sat next to Ox holding his hand to hers. He started to toss around slightly, he was in pain. Suddenly Ox spoke "I'm so sorry." He mumbled. "I never tried hard enough to help you. I'm so sorry. I knew something was wrong but I never tried hard enough. I'm sorry." Kim had tears rolling down her face. "Ox..." she said staring at his blood, pained face. Harvar was confused "What is going on?" he asked.

Stein was the one who answered. "Ox is delirious. Its the poison, he's been talking to someone who isn't there." he said. Ox was still writhing in pain. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Kim." he choked out gasping for breath. Jackie gasped "Its Kim, he still blames himself for when we ran away from the academy." she whispered.

Kim sucked in her breath. "Oh, Ox! Please, please stop. Its okay now. You did everything you could! Its my fault, I pushed you away!" she wailed as she buried her face if his hair. there was a pulse of energy that made everyone surrounding feel much calmer. Ox stopped panting his breathing much easier and in less pain.

"Kim was that magic?" Harvar asked concerned for his friend. Kim removed herself from Ox and wiped her sweat covered brow. "No it was just my wavelength. I have a healing one like Maka does." she said. She gazed sadly at Ox's bloody face he was still somewhat tossing in his sleep.

"Jackie we need to help." she said her voice was surprisingly steady. Jackie looked scared for a second, then she steeled herself. "Alright Kim I trust you." she said walking to put her hands on Kims shoulders. Harvar had been silent the whole time. Now he spoke. "Kim what are you doing?! If you use magic you're going to hurt yourself and Ox! You said so yourself." he said his voice was tense with worry. Kim gently released Ox's hand. and turned to face the dying Meisters partner. "No I said if I tried to use _my_ magic power I would hurt us both." she said smiling "So we just won't use mine." She turned back to Jackie she sighed and her serious demeanor came rushing back to her "Alright Jackie ready to do this? she asked her weapon. "Yeah I am, but Kim if we do this you could still get hurt." she said getting progressively more concerned. Kim was standing over Ox again. "Yes I know, but theres no way it can harm Ox. So I don't give a damn." she stated plainly.

Jackie sighed "Alright Kim." she said. Kim turned to the professor for acceptance. Stein looked very torn, than he nodded slowly. "Okay but be careful. If you get hurt its not going to make my life any easier not to mention yours." he said stepping back. Harvar watched as Kim nodded then turned back to Ox. She slowly started unwrapping the bandages covering Ox's wounds. Harvar's eyes widened "What are you doing! He's going to bleed to death!" he yelled moving too stop Kim. Stein blocked his advance, keeping him from getting any closer. "Its okay Harvar" he said looking at the girls. "Kim can't heal him if she doesn't have direct contact. Ox will bleed, but its the only way." he said stepping farther away from the working witch and dragging Harvar along with him. Harvar huffed indignantly, but did as Stein said.

Kim had almost finished taking of all the bandages around most of Ox's body she was now working her way down to the bandages wrapping his torso. As she removed them Harvar caught a glimpse of the wound.

He almost threw up. Kim stumbled back, horrified. Ox really had been ripped apart. A huge wound covered his entire midsection. Deep streaks of flesh had been ripped from him in various places, some deeper that others.

The worst was a foot long and about a inch wide. Kims eyes were wavering she looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. Than Ox gasped out in pain again. Her gaze hardened as he did. "Alright we need to get the poison out." She said. Jackie nodded "Okay i'm ready." she said.

Kim walked over next to her placing her left hand over the worst of the gashes. she raised the other arm straight out at a ninety degree angle too her body. Jackie stood next to her she did the same as Kim, raising her left arm to touch the pink haired Witch. Suddenly their limbs intertwined, wrapping around each other trendeles of magic energy came from jackie and wrapped up kims arm implanting themselves in her skin. Kims hair flared up around her as if blown by the wind from underneath. Her eyes were softly glowing. She slowly lifted the hand over Ox's wound she was followed by a flow of his blood which appeared to be attracted to her now glowing palm like a magnet. As the blood went higher it started to separate into a green liquid that was so dark it was almost black. The liquid formed into a sphere. This process was kept up for about two minutes, Kims face was tense in concentration, and both girls were panting from efort.

When Kim stopped she had a sphere of churning black mist the size of a baseball in her hand. There was a small explosion of light and then it was gone. She slowly lowered her hand to the wound again. A glow appeared and wherever she moved her hand the wounds became substantially better. Kim healed the worst gashes as best she could. than she stumbled back losing her connection with Jackie, who caught her as she fell.

Jackie was weak too. She was unable to support Kim, who was totally limp. Harvar rushed forward and caught Jackie supporting her on his shoulder and caching Kim over his free arm. He sunk to the ground then gently laid Kim down, and held Jackie close to him. She buried her face in his chest. Kims eyes fluttered open. "Jackie, you alright?" she asked. Jackie raised her head slightly to look in Kims direction. "Yeah i'm okay, you?" she replied, out of breath. Kim drugg herself from the floor. "Nothing hurts to bad." she answered. she was supporting herself with the wall slowly making her way towards Ox. As she got there she grabbed his hand and bent over him. She inspected his wounds and relief sprang to her eyes "Oh thank god, It worked. The wounds are still serious but probably not fatal anymore." she sighed. Suddenly Ox cried out in pain, he was gasping for breath writhing . "Ox! Ox! Can you hear me?!" she screamed. Ox's eyes fluttered open, he was having a lot of trouble breathing. "Kim." he said, struggling to talk. Kim was crying "Ox. Oh god, Ox. You're awake." she sobbed. He gave her a small smile. "Kim you're alright." he said softly. Kim wailed and brought her face down next to his, smiling softly "Oh Ox, what am I going to do with you?" she asked. Ox pressed his cheek to hers and smiled back. "Love me?" He suggested. Kim giggled, tears were still streaming down her face but now they were a mix of sad and happy. Then to Ox's surprise, she kissed him. He returned the favor the best he could for barely being able to move. Kim was still smiling when she pulled away. "Ox, you're so reckless" she scolded. Ox smiled back "If I wasn't so reckless you would be in big trou-" his sentence broke off into a fit of coughing that brought up blood.

As Ox lay there panting trying desperately to get oxygen. Kim was holding his hand still stroking his blood soaked hair. "Ox! Ox! Hang on! It will be okay." She said, but her voice was wavering. She started to tend too Ox's wounds "You're bleeding again!" she cried. Stein was over in an instant to help. He started wrapping Ox back up in bandages. Kim let him work and turned back to Ox, who had his eyes closed gasping and grabbing fistfulls of the sheets in an attempt to not cry out. Kim was talking softly to him "Ox, Its okay. I'm here. Shhh Its okay." just her touch and her voice seemed to have a calming effect on him. The tension left his muscles and he slowly opened his eyes. "Kim." He whispered. "I-" Another wave of pain attacked his body. Ox was gasping again twisting in pain. Kim was right next to him now holding his hand, tears were streaming down her face now. "Ox, just hang on!" she cried. Ox's brow was covered in sweat he grimaced again as Stein continually tried to stop the bleeding.

Kim was still talking to Ox had his eyes closed but opened them slowly and turned to face Kim. His breathing was ragged. "Sorry Kim" he said. His eyes closed and his hand went limp in hers. "Ox! Ox!" she screamed. Stein was tense "Damn it, he passed out!" the professor shouted. "Kim get out of the way." he said. Pushing her aside, trying to ease Ox's breathing.

Kim was stunned at first then started struggling to get to Ox. Harvar grabbed her and held her back for a little but was unable to for very long due to the fact he was trying to support a semicontinuous Jackie. As they were struggling Nygus came in she surveyed the scene and rushed over to help Stein. Kim broke free and tried to get back over to Ox, but Stein stopped her calmly putting out his arm. "Kim you need to get out of here" he said. Kim was frantic tears streaming down her face in big waves. "But I can't just leave him!" she wailed. Stein put his hands on the crying girls shoulders. "Kim, you're not leaving him. You just need to wait outside, okay?" Stein said.

Kim sniffled. The professor sighed. "Kim you gave him a fighting chance. He was going to die, but now there's actually a possibility of him living now. So we have to hurry up and make sure that happens. So wait outside, okay? He said, his voice was soft and caring. Kim sniffed and lifted her head to face Stein. Then she nodded. "Alright, Stein. Just one thing." she said walking over to Ox's side. Stein didn't stop her. She bent down over the bloody meister, her lips inches from hers. "Ox listen to me. If you die I will never forgive you, not to mention myself. So don't you dare leave me. I can't survive this world alone. So please, make sure you come back to me because I, will be waiting for you. her lips met his briefly. Then she stroked his face gently and turned heading towards the door.

As she reached it she turned around and gazed at the man she loved so much. She smiled gently and mumbled under her breath "Just what do I see in him?"

* * *

So what do you think? Personally this is my favorite chapter. I love this pairing. Its one of my favorites. I also love Kidd/Liz and Stein/Marie. I do like SoMa also but I don't approve of it being romantic, just a really intimate and close friendship. Thanks for reading! review!


End file.
